The Element of Fate
by AshleyH713
Summary: When Crystal Melody was born the town of Canterbury was a very different place. The Ponies never left their safe haven and refused to speak to the outside world. But what happens when the thing that is forbidden is what you want most? Follow Crystal as she goes through heartbreak. discovery, and determining her place in the sky. OC Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in the land of Equestria, lived a small town called Canterbury. Although it was technically on the map only a few ponies knew of its existence. They were a small town that were peaceful and quiet, never traveling and never speaking to the outside world. Everyday was the same as the next and nothing altered or changed in the slighted way. That was until one fateful day, when everything changed.

* * *

Page Turner and Sports Star were a couple that came together by chance completely. Sports was a rebellious foil while Page always had her nose on a book and never went outside. The two met one day when Page was playing with her friend Bluebell. "Page! watch out for that stump!"

But of course Page didn't pay any mind and fell over into the colt beside her. The colt gazed at her with curiosity and smirked. Page sprung up quickly and quickly apologized. "Oh! I'm so sorry Mr!"

The Colt laughed and tossed his back mane back. "It's ok. And I have a name, its Sports Star. Although I feel like I should receive some kind of payment after you knocked me over."

Page batted her eyes and leaned in closer to the newly found mare. "And what would that be?"

Sports took a step closer and smirked "A date." Page blinked in surprise and nodded her head yes enstuistically.

After that date everything fell into place and 5 years later they decided to get married. It was a lavish affair for the small town and every pony was invited.

Against her mothers wishes Page Turner chose a pink wedding dress since it was her favorite color and even ordered a pink cake. It seemed as if Page had developed a bit of a rebellious side over the years also.

The wedding was beautiful and the whole town talked about it months after it had ended. The couple enjoyed married life and found that living together was simply perfect.

After a year the couple were surprised to find themselves graced with a beautiful baby foal. She had a light pink coat, which Page was thrilled and blue crystal eyes that looked identical to Sports Star's. But of course the next issues was her name.

Page and Sports both agreed that they wanted to name her something special and something but they were at a lose. That was until they looked into her eyes and heard a voice whisper in there ears. "Crystal...Crystal Melody."

The ponies jumped back and looked around for the source of the voice but found nothing. They gazed at there baby and decided to listen to fate. "I know what we should name her."

Page smiled in response. "Me to. Crystal Melody."

* * *

Crystal Melody was was very adventurous foal and enjoyed exploring the world around her. She would always sneak into the forest behind her house and pretend to have all sort of great adventures.

She imaged that she would travel across Equestria and save different ponies from various problems. But the dream would always end when her mother called her inside for dinner.

But one thing Crystal loved to do was visit her grandmother in the nearby woods. Her grandmother's name was RubyBelle and she loved baking her sweet granddaughter sunflower cakes while listening to her curious imagination.

One day Crystal asked her grandmother to tell her a story of when she was a foal. RubyBelle smiled at this and answered "Why my sweet Crystal, why would you want to know that?"

Crystal shrugged her shoulders in response and smiled. "I dunno grandma, I just wanna know what kind of adventures you had."

Rubybelle laughed in response and noted her head. "Ok my dear, let's go sit on the couch."

Crystal excitedly ran to the couch and plopped herself down all while leaving a space for her grandma. Ruby slowly lowered herself onto the sofa and began her tale. "Now, Canterbury used to be very different from long ago. Ponies used to travel all across the world, telling of our great achievement. But..."

Crystal looked at her grandmother with wide eyes and questioned "But what grandma?"

Ruby took in a breath of courage and continued with her story. "But then, the sirens appeared."

Ruby shivered at then name but young Crystal was confused. "What's a siren?"

Ruby tried to smile at her granddaughter but all that came out was a grimish. "They used to sing and cause fights between ponies."

The young foal turned her head in confusion "Sing? What does that mean?"

Ruby looked down in surprise but then remembered the rule. "Singing is something someone does to express emotions, like if your happy or sad. It's called music."

Crystal had no idea what this music was but she quite enjoyed the idea of it. "Grandma! I wanna do music!"

Ruby laughed at her granddaughters proclamation. "It's called making music sweetie, and sadly you can't, no one can anymore."

Crystal questioned her grandma with sad eyes. "But why grandma?" Rubybelle gave the filly a sad look.

"Because sweetie, when the sirens made music they hurt people. They controlled every pony and caused them to hate each other. But one day a lost traveler named Star Swirl the bearded came and defeated the dragons by taking them far away."

The young filly was hypnotized by her grandma's tale. "But if the bad ponies are gone now, why can't we make music."

Rubybelle sighed at her question and pulled her close. "Because even after the sirens were gone the ponies here were scared of music, scared that it would control them again. So now no pony can sing or make music."

Crystal wiped her eye with her hoof and lowered her head. "But thats really sad, grandma."

Ruby hugged her granddaughter closer and sighed. "Yes, yes it is Crystal. But you know something, your name is something you would use when making music."

Crystal lifted her head up and questioned. "What do you mean grandma?"

Her grandmother smiled softly and said "Your name is Crystal Melody. A melody is something you use when you sing or make music."

Crystal shot up from her chair with excitement. "Really?! Then that means I'm music!"

Rubybelle laughed at her granddaughters sentence until she asked her. "Hey, grandma do you know how to sing?Could you show me?!"

Ruby's eyes went wide at this she looked away. She couldn't, what if some pony heard them? But then when she looked into her granddaughters eyes she knew she had to risk it. "Yes but I haven't done it in a very long time. Would you still like to hear it?"

Rose nodded her head enthusiacicly and her grandmother sang a song she knew from her childhood.

Sleep my sweet gentle angel, soon the sun will come again

Lay your head upon my shoulder, and dream of things that can't not be

My love will guide you over mountains, until you see the dawn

Even when I'm far away I will be by your side

Hoping, dreaming, wondering what the future will bring

Stay a filly, a little longer so I can be with you when you dream

Crystal listened to the tune in awe. She had never heard anything so beautiful in her entire life. She felt a warm feeling in her chest and knew it was her grandmothers love.

Could music really do that? Could it be so powerful that even she could feel its effects?

Crystal smiled peaceful and snuggled up against her grandma's hip before being carried away by the world of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Crystal walked up to the school house thinking about what she had learned. She couldn't wait until she told all of her friends about the magic of music. They were going to be so surprised.

She strolled inside to find her good friend PoppySeed sitting at her desk studying for someone. Crystal hopped over to her and smiled. "Hi Poppy! Watchca doing?"

Poppy seed looked up at her friend and smiled. "Oh hi Crystal, I was just studying for that test we have next week. The teacher said it was going to be really hard."

Crystal laughed at Poppy's statement. She was always like that, having her head in a book and such. Crystal didn't hate the idea of reading but found that the idea of actually exploring was so much more fun."You always say that Poppy, I'm sure you will be a A like always."

Poppy smiled under her glasses and laughed. "Well, I don't know about that. But what did you want to tell me?"

Crystal was about to open her mouth when she heard the teacher walk in. "Alright my little filly's, every pony sit down. It's time to start class."

Crystal glanced at Poppy and whispered "I'll tell you later" before settling in her sit behind Poppy.

The teacher, AppleHeart was a kind pony who dedicated her time to help teach young filly's all about the world. She walked up and the board and pointed a hoof at a mark. "Ok. Now, today we are talking about what we want to do when we grow up. Canterbury had many jobs for every pony to pick from. We are going to go down the line and I want each of you to tell me what you want to be, ok? Sm'ore why don't you go first?"

Smo're quietly stood up out of his chair and whispered "I wanna make food like my parents." Everyone clapped at his statement while the shy filly sunk back into his seat. "Good job Smo're. Now, Partycake is your turn."

Partycake raised her head up and smiled proudly. "I wanna make pretty cakes for weddings." AppleHeart smiled and this and said. "Yes, of course, PoppySeed?"

Poppy looked at the teacher and smiled. "I wanna discover all sorts of different plants." AppleHeart nodded her head in understanding.

Now it was Crystal's turn and she knew exactly what to say "I wanna travel across Equestria and sing like my grandma!"

Every pony's head turned towards Crystal and she could hear a few filly's in the back whisper. "Sing? What is that? This that some kind of disease?" and "Did she just say she wanted to leave Canterbury? Is she crazy?"

Crystal's confident smile turned downwards when she saw AppleHearts face. "Crystal Melody, I need to talk to you after class."

Crystals looked around at her classmates and found them all staring at her in disbelief. She then decided to sink further into her seat so that she could be invisible to the wondering eyes.

* * *

Crystal sat in the small chair with her parents by her side. After class AppleHeart went to get her parents they were down sitting in the classroom, just waiting for her punishment.

The door to the house creaked open and they were faced with the mayor of Canterbury, Cobalt. He strolled over to the young filly and asked. "Do you know why your here little filly?"

She shook her head no in response and Cobalt turned to AppleHeart. "Tell me about the situation again Miss AppleHeart."

AppleHeart nodded her head and answer. "Of course. My class decided to do a career day for school and when I was Crystal's turned to speak she said..."

Cobalt nodded his head in understanding. "It's alright Miss. AppleHeart, just tell me what the little filly said."

AppleHeart glanced at Crystal and pointed her hoof. "She said that she wanted to leave Canterburry... to...to sing!"

Page and Sports gasped, they had never heard anything about this from their daughter.

Cobalt nodded his head once more and said. "Thank you Miss. Heart. Now, Miss Melody is it? Do you know why we stay in Canterbury?"

Crystal nodded her head yes. "Yes, its because of the sirens."

Every pony in the room was shocked to hear her response. Cobalt regained his composure and asked another question. "Yes but, were did you learn that?"

Crystal was silent at first but knew that she couldn't lie to the pony. "My grandma told me. She told me all about Equestria and music! She even sang for me"

Every pony gasped once more and Mayor Cobalt sighed. This was going to be more trouble then he thought. "Miss Melody, What your grandmother told you is wrong. Signing and music is used to hurt people and do you want to hurt people?"

Crystal shook her head no in response and Mayor Cobalt smiled "Of course not, and the reason we stay here is that the outside world is a dangerous place. Many ponies can get eaten or die out there. And we all care about you so much that we don't want that to happen to you. Canterbury has everything you could ever imagine. You don't need to leave. Do you understand Crystal?"

Crystal slowly nodded her head in response and started to rethink her plan. She didn't want to hurt any pony or get eaten. Maybe Canterbury wasn't so bad after all. Mayor Cobalt smiled and helped her out of her chair. "There you go, now on your way. You must be hungry."

Crystal and her parents filed out of the schoolhouse, leaving AppleHeart and Mayor Cobalt alone.

Once they were gone, Cobalt turned towards AppleHeart and gave her a warning look. "Now, let's see if we can do something about RubyBelle."

* * *

A couple days later Crystal walked up the path to her grandmother's house quietly but found that the usual scent of Sunflower cakes was missing.

Crystal raced to the door and knocked quickly under her grandmother answered. She smiled sadly at her granddaughter "Good morning, Crystal. There's something i have to tell you." Crystal turned her head in confusion and glanced into her cottage to find rows and rows of boxes.

Ruby Belle picked up Crystal and sighed "I'm going on an adventure and I won't be back for some time."

Crystal's eyes brightened with excitement. "An adventure?! Can I come?!"

Ruby slowly shook her head and sighed once more. "No honey, I'm sorry."

Crystal's grin shrank and she asked. "But, when are you coming back grandma?"

Ruby tried to keep to together for her granddaughters sake but found her voice start to crack. "I... I don't know sweetie. But I have a lot to pack so you should be on your way."

Before Crystal could reply, Ruby placed a kiss on her head, put her back onto the ground and gave her one last smile before retiring into the house.

As Crystal walked home silent tears graced her cheeks and something inside of her knew she wasn't going to she her again. What if she got eaten like the Mayor said?

She stopped walked when she heard a voice by a nearby tree say. "My dear filly, if you don't want this to happen to you I suggest that you forget that nonsense about music, understood?" She quickly looked over to find Mayor Cobalt walking away from the woods and into the shadows.


End file.
